My First Love
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Brooklyn is in love, he watches the love of his life sleep and tells why he likes her. Julia wakes up seeing the love of her life. Julia and Brooklyn POVs. JuBr Prologue To Smile Like You Mean It
1. My First Love

FlamesOfFury-A short one-shot after the events of my other fiction A Darkness Victim And A Orphan. A Julia and Brooklyn one-shot that I loved to write. I loved the reviews on it.

Thanks to:

**Sukisyo**. Thanks for liking my story; I'm glad you found it sweet. Yeah I know that Brooklyn is hot, I know fangirls, lol.

**Deep Zero**. I know Julia and Brooklyn are good together. They're one of my favourite pairings. Thanks for liking the ending.

**Astera Snape**. Thanks for thinking it was excellent. Thanks for the compliment, I tried to make the love convincing between them. Thanks for adding it to your favourite stories. I will try to keep up the good work, I hope.

**Chibi Amo**. Oh my god, Chibi. It wasn't that good. Thanks for thinking its beautiful and I agree that Julia works well with Brooklyn, I think the only one too. Thanks for thinking it's wonderful. I'll try to keep up the good work, I hope.

Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you read and review this one as well and you like it. This one-shot is a POV of Brooklyn talking about Julia. If you want me to do any more one-shots, that revolve around love. Review and tell me, the pairing you want and if I like it. I will e-mail you and tell you.

I have the inspiration because I'm in love.

Read and review!

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**My First Love-FlamesOfFury  
**

When I look at you, I feel warmth. When I kiss your lips, the softness makes me melt. When I taste you with my tongue, I feel goosebumps. You are perfect for me, you lay in our bed. Which I can't believe I'm saying. 'Our bed'. I'm with someone.

I've never been with someone that likes me back, heck I haven't even been with anyone. I've never been in love with anyone, we only just met each other only a couple of hours ago. I like coffee, the taste relaxes me but I really liked the coffee we had afterwards.

I was inexperienced in the art of love. You guided me, you helped me.

It was so passionate, intense, out hot naked bodies touched each other for what seemed like eternity. You are so beautiful, so sexy; you are everything I've dreamed about, the angel that helps me in my dreams, the one that I love.

Now it's a reality as I watch you breathe up and down, the covers of 'our bed' going up and down. You are so beautiful when you sleep you know. I'll have to tell you that.

I will Julia.

Julia Fernandez, my Sexy Spanish Senorita. I can't believe I met you. You are perfect. Your slim, gorgeous figure, the one I saw quite well last night. Your hair is like silk, it's so soft to run my hands through. I'd love to do that now but you're sleeping so I don't want to disturb your beauty sleep, not that you need any of course.

You're beautiful; your lips are as red as blood, blood isn't good spilled but I can't describe it although they are like that. I am attracted to them, the softness of them, the way you used them to kiss me all other last night.

The way you use them to just kiss me and then you part them to use your tongue. I can't help but feel pleasure and you taste me, the feel of your tongue going around my mouth fills me with love, passion and excitement. I can't wait till you do it again but you're still asleep.

I wish your eyes were open, I love your eyes even though you've only been on this earth for seventeen years you have the wisdom of any age. They are like forests, so deep and they are green. I love that colour, I told you I loved your eyes and you gave me one of the sexiest smiles I have ever seen.

I am so smitten, so head over heels in love. Please wake up soon. I want to tell you and love you…

* * *

FlamesOfFury-There you go, I know it's a little short but I didn't want to repeat the same things. As I said up there, if you want me to do some one-shots. Review, tell me how this one was and tell me the pairing and if I like it, I'll e-mail you, k?

You like that idea?

Anyway review and I hoped you liked.


	2. Approval Or Disapproval?

FlamesOfFury-Hi, this is a short little chapter in which it starts off for a fiction that leads on from this story and A Darkness Victim And An Orphan which is called Smile Like You Mean It. All of the bladers in the world are invited to a party to celebrate the BBA's return to power, will they approve of Julia and Brooklyn's relationship?

I know this is a short but it is necessary so read and review please. This chapter is in Julia's POV.

Disclmaier-I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter II Approval Or Disapproval?

I stir from my sleep pushing my arms in the air raising a yawn from my mouth. I turnseeing you smiling at me. The smile that makes my heart beat faster, the smile that makes me smile back automatically, the smile that makes me go all warm and fuzzy inside. The smile that causes me to give you a kiss on the cheek.

The kiss makes you blush as I place my lips on your right cheek.

"Brooklyn… you are so cute" I say as I pull you closer to me.

"You're beautiful" He replies.

I smile at him, most men would say you're hot or sexy but he always calls me beautiful or an angel. It makes me love you more. You are so good to me Brooklyn, I love you so much.

I smile at him, most men would say you're hot or sexy but he always calls me beautiful or an angel. It makes me love you more. You are so good to me Brooklyn, I love you so much.

I gently stroke your cheek as I gaze into your lovely green eyes, you say mine are deeps pools of forests which you could just gaze into forever, well so are yours. They show off so much emotion, so much love.

I kiss you cheek and slowly kiss up to the side of your ear, I lick the rim of your ear softly I can tell you like this, as I see you blush and the hairs on your arms rise up.

I slowly pull off and lay down on your chest, you start to play with my hair and I feel you kiss my forehead. I must have died, I am in heaven. You, Brooklyn are everything that I have ever wanted in my entire life.

Love and affection, no-one else comes close to you. "I love you" I hear you whisper.

"I love you more" I reply smiling brightly.

"I don't think that's possible, my beautiful angel" He replies.

"Oh, Brooklyn…" I say getting up.

I get close to his face and breathe down onto his face. "You are so sweet"

He smiles and looks deep into my eyes looking down at me and looking back up blushing.

I smile and look at him and I try to hold back a tear. I am so happy and he loves me so much to not say what he would like to do, he is so sweet and considerate of my feelings he doesn't want to say that he wants to have sex with me.

I know he liked it last night and it was his first time and that's why I love him so, he is so innocent, sweet and cute. Unbelievably cute.

"Yes" I say.

He looks at me raising his eyebrow so cutely and smiling at me. I could never say no to that face as he blushes.

"I'd love to" I say kissing him.

He leans to kiss back when I hear a knock on my door and a shout. "Julia".

It's my brother, Raul I can tell from his voice, oh god, what if he doesn't like me and Brooklyn together after I had a go at him for falling in love with that girl who is totally taking him for a ride.

Why did I open my big mouth? He is never going to believe a word I say to him, he is going to think I am such a hypocrite, what if he thinks Brooklyn isn't good for me? What if he hates him?

I look to Brooklyn who nodes at me smiling.

"Go and answer it if you want Angel, if he says anything about us just know that I'll always be here for you and I love you so much and now I can't stop smiling because of you" He says.

"I love you too" I say trying so hard to stop tears. He is so sweet to me.

I kiss his forehead as I pull on a nightgown and walk over to the door. Brooklyn gets out of bed and puts on some trousers who smiles at me as I lean on the door trying desperately to go back to the utter bliss I just had a couple of seconds ago.

Brooklyn looks at me and nods and I blow him a kiss as I lean off my door and start to pull down on the door handle…

* * *

Flames-The author note for this fiction is before it, if I get three reviews for this now I'll start doing Smile Like You Mean It as well as my other fictions as well. 

Review please and thank you for reading.


End file.
